With You Till the End
by BananaBabe1818
Summary: Despite his plans running amok, Noatak saves Korra from Tarrlok and brings her to the compound. A friendship begins to bud and a relationship soon follows. How will Korra do when an ex comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

Story: Determination

Rating: T

Pairings: Amorra/Noarra, Bopal, Irosami

Summary: After being captured by the Equalists when running from the cabin Tarrlok held her in the mountains, Korra develops an unlikely friendship with the leader of the Equalists, Amon. When feelings get involved and jealousy is ignited, it's enough to set the young Avatar on edge. Fights, humor, and love is in the air.

 **Hey, ya'll! It's been a while since I've update let alone posted a story. Sorry… I've actually written this story down in a notebook and took notes on it. It's pretty cool. It was one of the first stories I put in a notebook. I have WAAAAAY too many. Here's what happens this chapter…**

 _An unlikely bond is formed_

 **Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Korra's POV**

I had just broken down the door when I saw him turning toward me. Fearing the worst, I bent the snow around me and turned it to ice spears as I aimed in his direction. I didn't check to make sure he'd been hit; I turned and ran for my life. I glanced back long enough to see him appearing out of the cloud of snow. I reached the part where it went downhill and bent the snow beneath my feet to make it down safely.

I heard talking behind me and my heart stopped as the sound of a bola spinning its way toward me reached my ears. It wrapped around my arms, making me unable to bend. I tripped over a root and flew headfirst toward a tree.

The last thing I remember was blood oozing down my head before everything went black.

 **Amon/Noatak's POV**

I was furious when she let the bola go. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded. "I swear, if she dies I will kill you. I told you to leave her." I carefully made my way down toward the Avatar and was so focused on saving her; I didn't even hear my Lieutenant calling for me.

After a few minutes, I made it to a small clearing and actually gasped at the scene. She was lying on her side and trailing of blood was sliding down her features, causing her dark skin to become eerie.

I carefully bloodbent her to heal any serious damage caused to her head. I untied her and made my way back up to the cabin. I put her in the truck Tarrlok had driven and buckled her into the front seat. After telling the others I would take her myself I got in and drove for about an hour to the Equalist compound.

Through the halls, I took notice of the many men and women staring daggers at the unconscious Avatar. When I got to my room I told a lackey to get some medical equipment. I set her on my bed and checked to see if there was any internal damage. Finding none, I pulled the blankets over her and paced the room until the lackey returned.

I was starting to worry because her usual dark skin was a sickly pale, so I psychically bent her blood to keep her safe. I heard the door open and ran toward my office and took the equipment and bid them farewell. Upon reentering my room, she was sitting there solemnly. She glanced up and her eyes got glassy with tears. "Just make it quick, Noatak. It's what your father would've wanted," she whispered.

 _How did she know? Not even Tarrlok knows my true identity._ "I'm the Avatar. You don't think Avatar Aang shared his memories with me when I need them? That's what Roku did for him and I'm betting Kyoshi did that for Roku," she said as if reading my mind.

"Avatar, I'm not going to take your bending," I replied calmly.

"Not yet. I get it; you're saving me for last. I've heard it a million times," she groaned.

"Look… you're hurt, just… let me help," I said, my hands in front of me to show her I meant no harm.

She stared at me for a few moments before slowly nodding her head. "Fine, just don't think about trying anything. I may be hurt but I'll make your injuries worse," she warned.

"Will you sit on the edge of the bed please?"

"Sure."

As she crawled to the foot of the bed, I took off my mask and set it on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled up a chair and started to carefully wrap her head. I was focusing so much on the task I didn't notice she was looking at me sadly. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you doing this? We're enemies," she whispered.

I couldn't answer her. Not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't really know why I was helping her. I could have left her to die on that mountain and the Revolution would have won. "I guess I didn't want you to die cold and alone," I whispered back.

"Really? No, offense, but that's how I always pictured you," she replied sheepishly, blushing slightly.

I was taken aback. "Well you're just a big bundle of joy, aren't you?" To my surprise, she laughed which rippled through my very being, causing my heart to warm.

"This is so weird," she stated after a few moments of silence.

"What is?" I inquired, sitting back so I wasn't in her face while she spoke.

She gestured to the two of us. "This. Us. Right now, you know?"

I nodded. "I see where you're coming from."

"I mean, I just laughed at something my former enemy just said! You gave me nightmares! Even just thinking about you put me in a cold sweat!" The Avatar threw her arms in the air dramatically and plopped her back down onto the bed.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Former?" I repeated with a small smirk.

"Well… I don't know! I mean, this proves that benders and nonbenders can get along. If we're talking casually then that has to mean something, right?"

"I guess that's true. Some good could come from this." I took a really good look at the seventeen year old girl who is also one of the most powerful beings to ever come into existence. She had dark skin that was very normal and considered good-looking in the water tribes, a muscled bodice that showed being trained by the very best. And I would suppose that if she weren't able to use her bending she could stand her ground. She had beautiful brown hair and blue eyes that showed curiosity, kindness, and confusion. To put it simply, she was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on. "Sit up; I need to finish."

I finished wrapping her and stood up. "Well, um, I'll be on the couch in there if you need me," I told her as I headed toward the door to the other room.

"Hold on! Wait! This is _your_ room?"

"Yes, and?"

"I'm _couching_ you? In your own room and in a place where everyone will kill me with one word from you?" she chuckled.

"Get to the point, Avatar," I ordered, starting to get annoyed by her lack of explaining.

"Come on, it's a king, we can both fit comfortably," she said, patting the side on the other side of the bed.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Avatar, it's very inappropriate and is completely unnecessary. I can-"

"Holy mother of Mother of Tui and La, Noatak, just lay down!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, spirits, fine!" I yelled as I threw my arms up. "How your friends deal with you is a mystery."

I went into the bathroom to get changed and came out to see her getting comfortable and looking around the room. I got into the bed and lay down. "Oh, and don't even think about going through my stuff tomorrow morning," I said over my shoulder.

"Like I'll even be awake that early," she replied flatly.

 _Looks like there's a lot I have to learn about this girl._ I fell asleep picturing what she looked like with bed head.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry; I have a whole notebook of stuff, so the only thing that'll slow me down is the inability to get on the computer. Love you guys and see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Determination

Rating: T

Pairings: Amorra/Noarra, Bopal, Irosami

Summary: After being captured by the Equalists when running from the cabin Tarrlok held her in the mountains, Korra develops an unlikely friendship with the leader of the Equalists, Amon. When feelings get involved and jealousy is ignited, it's enough to set the young Avatar on edge. Fights, humor, and love is in the air.

 **I really don't want to go to school tomorrow. I have so many tests and quizzes I want to die! I seriously hate it. Don't mind- LOL! I'm listening to my Spotify playlist and the song that just came on is Raining Men by the Weather Girls XD! Here's what happens in this chapter…**

 _The two connect when discussing her lonely childhood in the compound. Nicknames are made, feelings shown, teasing is everywhere, and a rank is established._

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Narrator's POV**

The next morning Korra woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so she got up and stalked into the bathroom; searching until she found a brand new toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. She quickly did her hygiene routine and brushed her hair, taking out the ponytails because she thought it looked cute and laid back.

She went back into the room to see Noatak starting to get out of bed. An evil idea crept into her mind as she got a running start and jumped on the bed and grabbed his shoulders. With a yell, he fell flat on the floor. He stood up to see her laughing her ass off. "Oh, ha-ha, Avatar," he said sarcastically, brushing himself off.

"Oh, come on! I have a name, you know. Why don't you just try and say my name? Go on, say it."

"Korra," he muttered.

She put a hand to her ear and leaned toward him. "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you."

"Oh, spirits. _Fine!_ Korra!" He stomped into the bathroom while she looked around. She came to a bookshelf that had a variety of subjects and genres. She found an interesting one that Master Katara had told her she'd read every chance she got. It was a history about the past Avatars and the challenges they faced as well as their accomplishments. She sat on his bed and started to read it. She was nearly finished reading about Wan when Noatak came back. "I didn't know you liked to read," he questioned.

"I like to read what I _want_ to read, not what I _have_ to read. The White Lotus made me read political books, stuff with history I _'had'_ to know, and newspapers. I never had much time to do nothing like lounging around or to just enjoy something."

"They taught you a lot I'm assuming?"

"Only the essentials," she shrugged.

"I see. And when you did have time to spend, what did you do?" he inquired, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I mainly just listened to some stories Master Katara told me about her experience with Aang. But I loved it the most when she told me about places that wasn't the compound."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"I was confined to the compound since the White Lotus found out I was the Avatar. I rarely saw my parents, no one was nice to me, and I just felt so alone until Master Katara would tell me stories. Sometimes, if I'd done exceptionally well with training, I could go to the city and meet people; although I couldn't tell them I was the Avatar. It may be a fancy prison, but a prison is still a prison," she said darkly.

Noatak took a seat next to her and placed a gentle hand in her shoulder. "I never would have thought that they'd treat you with such disrespect. How often did you see your parents?" he said quietly.

"Maybe my birthday," She shrugged, "If I was lucky I could see them on their birthday. I usually had to sneak out. Every time I got caught they'd make training even more difficult."

"That's… that's horrible," he muttered. He felt sympathy toward the Avatar-no _Korra_ was her name- but not just because what the White Lotus did was cruel, but because it was partially similar to his childhood. Although he got to see his mother, he and Tarrlok were abused as children by their father.

"Yeah, but once I'm fully realized I'm going to change their policy and make sure they don't do that to the next Avatars to come. No one should have to go through what I did." Her eyes widened as she realized something. "That's how you feel… isn't it?" she whispered.

"It's none of your concern," he replied briskly, his attitude obvious that he didn't want to talk about the sensitive subject.

Easily changing the topic, she asked with an innocent expression, "Is it okay if I call you Noa? It seems a lot quicker to say than Noatak."

"I guess," he shrugged, although, to his great comfort, he blushed slightly and thanked Yue above that Korra didn't see.

"So, _Noa_ , what are we going to do about this situation?" she asked gesturing to the both of them.

"I've been thinking about that." She noticed an expression equivalent to sorrow appear on his face and in his eyes but was gone as quick as it came. "I'm going to hand you back over to your friends."

She was shocked. Not by his statement, but because of her feelings; she didn't want to leave. "But…what if…I don't… _want_ to leave?" she whispered, her eyes downcast.

His breath hitched and he was somewhat hopeful and anxious for her answer. "Why not?"

"B-because I want to make an alliance with you," she responded quietly.

At her words, his heart fell to the ground to his feet. "Is that all?" he asked trying to compose himself.

"And something else," she breathed.

She set the book aside and slowly leaned forward. Her lips landed on his, but he remained still, his body as still as a statue. She was about to pull away when he responded by setting his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer.

A sudden knock on the door caused them to quickly shoot away from each other. Korra's eyes were wide with shock as she realized what she'd just done. _They'll never forgive me._ She thought. _What if Mako finds out?_ Meanwhile, Noatak had left to answer the door after putting his mask on, but, before answering, he leaned against the wall to steady himself, surprised by his actions. He pulled himself together and answered the door to see two Equalist holding trays of food for breakfast for him and the Avatar. They set it down on a coffee table and left in a hurry because they thought one wrong move and they wouldn't see the light of day again. He called Korra in and they ate in silence; it was so quiet a pin dropping would sound like someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

Korra was first to break the unsettling silence. "I want to be an Equalist."

He choked on his noodles.

"You _what_?" he asked skeptically.

"You know, like the Lieutenant? We can say a tragic accident happened and then I can be with you! It's perfect!" she exclaimed, thrusting her arm forward as if to add to her brilliance.

"Well, what do you suppose I tell my followers?"

This got her thinking. "Oh…hmm…I'm not sure…"

"I'll think about it, okay?" It was obvious Noatak wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure," she said, setting her cheek on her fist as she pouted, obviously depressed.

They finished eating and he found an answer to her idea. "Okay, Korra, I'll let you become an Equalist _only_ if you do everything I say; personal or professional. Understood?" She nodded vigorously with anxious excitement. "I'll tell my followers that we made a deal and should you break it your bending is lost. I'll leave a note for the Council to give me my captured Equalist in return for you. We'll have to think about the bigger details later; something to use as a distraction so we can get away. How does that sound?" She was gaping at him with the most shocked expression he'd ever seen before. "What?"

She quickly shut her mouth and tried to act nonchalant. "I like it. It's a good idea. It would sure explain why we couldn't beat you before."

"Avatar, are you actually giving me a compliment?" he asked in mock surprise.

"What are you insinuating, Noatak?"

"That you really _can_ be nice!" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up," she growled.

"Furthermore, I'll get you a specially made Equalist uniform," he informed her as he became serious.

"Oh, sweet! Wait, why is it _specially made_?" she inquired with narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know," he replied, avoiding her eye contact. "You'll see."

"You're a jerk," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping on the couch to lay in a fetal position.

"And with my luck, you'll probably remind me every chance you get," he smirked.

"You know me so well," she smiled cheekily, acting innocent.

 **I honestly don't know why the Weather Girls thing was so funny to me, but it was. I hope you guys liked this chapter and** _ **please**_ **share this with friends. I've already got like** _ **fifty**_ **chapters written in my composition book and I've been getting a lot more leniencies with my mom because my grades are great. So if you like it share with those you know will like it as well. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Determination

Rating: T

Pairings: Amorra/Noarra, Bopal, Irosami

Summary: After being captured by the Equalists when running from the cabin Tarrlok held her in the mountains, Korra develops an unlikely friendship with the leader of the Equalists, Amon. When feelings get involved and jealousy is ignited, it's enough to set the young Avatar on edge. Fights, humor, and love is in the air.

 _Korra gets her uniform, gets in some fights, makes some friends, they plan what they're going to do to plan her death, an announcement is made, stories told, wounds opened, and a fight out of pure jealousy._

 **This chapter is going to be a bit dark and there** _ **will**_ **be feels. Just warning you…BTW, if there's anything you guys find annoying, please tell me. I don't want you guys to think I'm bothersome or whatever. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Narrator's POV**

It was hours later till Korra came up with the courage to sneak out of his room to get something to eat while he was out and about. She made it to the kitchen unseen when she heard kali sticks powering up. Acting quickly, she did a backflip over the Lieutenant, sending fire at him which he effortlessly dodged. "What're you doing here, Avatar?" he snarled as he got into a defensive position.

"Why don't you ask your boss, you little man whore," she smirked, bending the scolding water from the pots around her to form a circle.

The two were about to advance when a deep baritone ordered, " _Stop!_ " Confused, they turned to see Amon/Noatak standing in the doorway; knowingly in full control. "Lieutenant, stand down. Korra put the water back and let's go."

"' _Korra_?' Since when are you on a first-name basis with this _slut_?" he demanded.

" _That's it_!" She bent the water around her and formed it into a whip as she aimed for him. Rolling out of the way, he tried to get behind her, but she created an earth wall and managed to throw him off balance. Snarling, she surrounded her clenched fist in fire and started forward when her eyes suddenly became white, signaling she was in the Avatar State. Frozen in fear, the men couldn't do anything but stand rigid in place as they waited for her to return. A minute later she looked at the Lieutenant sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't- "

"Save it, Avatar. I don't need your pity party. Just go," he growled.

"You know what? I _will!_ Apologies for caring," she retorted, grabbing some food before pushing past Amon/Noatak and into the hall where several Equalist had heard the commotion and came to investigate. At her bone-chilling glare, they cleared the way for her.

Turning to the Lieutenant, Amon/Noatak asked, "Will you please just try to be nice to her? At least show her some respect."

"Whatever," he muttered.

Noatak returned to his room to see Korra on the bed and angrily eating her food. "What were you sorry about?"

After sighing deeply, she began, "I saw a burn on his cheek and suddenly I was looking into his past. He had a fire bending father who had a thing for alcohol after his wife died. He was abused both verbally and physically. The stuff that man _did_ to him, Noa…"

"Was he an only child?" Noatak whispered, dumbfounded that his Lieutenant hadn't told him of this.

"Yes. Thank Yue above that no one else had to endure that, but I now see why he hates fire benders so much, especially Mako. But…I've seen him… in the city. _That man_ is in this city. Should he know?"

"Not as of yet. Soon, but now isn't the time."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

Smirking, Noatak lifted up his bag and said, "You don't even want to know what's in the bag? I think you'll like it."

Up until this point, Korra hadn't noticed the large duffle bag he was holding. "When I get back, okay?"

"Of course," he nodded.

She made her way back into the kitchen to see the Lieutenant sitting on the floor in the corner with his knees pulled close to his chest with his head in between. "Lee," she whispered.

His head shot up and her heart clenched; his eyes were bloodshot, cheeks red, and she noticed tears were streaming down his face. "Don't talk to me. Don't say my name, don't even look at me," he growled, although, his voice cracked.

Ignoring his demands, she grabbed some bread and took a seat next to him and offered him some. While eying her, he slowly took it and began to eat it. "I'm not going to hurt you. You know, I really _do_ want to be your friend, someone you can count on to be there, but I can only do that if you let me."

"Well…Amon seems to like you, so I guess I can try," he smiled weakly, the tears stopping.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm actually becoming an Equalist. I'm going to be working close with you and N-Amon. Are you okay with that?"

"So long as you don't try and boss me around I'm perfectly fine with that," he boomed as he clapped a hand onto her shoulder.

"You know he said he has a specially made uniform for me?" she chuckled.

"Ooh, I'd watch out, you may not like it," he grinned.

And she didn't like it; she didn't like it at all. "Uh…did they cut it too short, or something? 'Cause this is, like, for a _five-year-old_."

"Oh, c'mon, Korra! At least try it out?" he pleaded, jutting his bottom lip and giving her wide eyes.

"I hate you," she growled as she grabbed the uniform and went into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later wearing it; it had the same pants and shoes as a regular uniform, but her shirt ended a few inches below her chest to show her toned stomach and instead of a standard mask, she had a red scarf to pull over her nose and mouth so you could only see her eyes. She looked gorgeous. "Fine; I like it, but don't think I'm not still mad at you," she grumbled.

"Okay, it's time to tell everyone that you're one of us now." They met up with the Lieutenant as they made their way to the communications center to announce for everyone to meet in the auditorium. They went backstage and talked until everyone was there. She came onto the stage with her mask on so as to not cause any alarm. "Good evening, my fellow Equalists. I have something I wish to tell you- "he gestured to Korra, "-this is the Avatar. We have come upon a deal: she will join the Equalists. I will not go into detail of our agreement, but should she break it her bending is gone immediately. If you have a problem with her you will take it up with the two of us personally. Is that understood?" Everyone was silent. "Good. Avatar, would you like to say a few words?"

He stepped aside to give her the podium. "Hi. I know you're probably thinking about killing me right now, but I understand where you're all coming from. I know you don't believe me, but I really do. And I want to help you all in any way I can. I'm going to tell you a story I've told no one until now." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she felt she was ready she looked up and stared into the audience's eyes confidently. "When I was ten years old, I went missing when I was aloud a day to go into the city; I was kidnapped by a group of thugs. I didn't have the full potential of my bending, so I wasn't able to defend myself. The group was composed of both benders and nonbenders and was notorious in the Southern Water Tribe for kidnapping young girls and doing vile things to them; like rape, prostitution, torture, and even basically brainwashing them. I was one of the girls to be raped." Her next sentence came out shaky as she realized her hands were shaking violently and the world around her spun. "I got away when one of the new recruits took pity on the young Avatar.

"Like I said, I grew up in the South Pole, so blizzards weren't uncommon. I told my family and the White Lotus that I got lost in a storm. I have kept it in all these years and haven't said anything; you're the first to hear of it. As said before, it was both benders and nonbenders; both can do _horrid_ things and I want to make sure _no one_ has to go through what I did and to better the world in any way I can."

Korra took notice of everyone staring at her in complete shock. Even Noatak and the Lieutenant were frozen in place. No one was moving, whispering, or breathing for that matter; all was still. When the silence was too much for her Korra quickly left the room and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She sprinted through the compound to a room that was empty except for the large and many pipes. She hid behind them and began to sob; the fear of the past event coming back to haunt her. She had tried to stay strong all of these years, but it was inevitable that her feelings would reignite. She did so well in hiding the fact that it had even happened that she almost convinced herself that it was just a nightmare; one of the worst imaginable.

Korra sat in the room for what seemed like forever; it could have been a few minutes, seconds, days, but all she knew was that she was crying and couldn't stop. Her sobs wracked through her body until, eventually, nothing came and she was left sitting there. Moments later she heard footsteps enter and walk around the room until they came behind the pipes. The Lieutenant took a seat next to her and together they stayed silent. "I'm sorry," he said after several minutes.

"Yeah, well…there's nothing we can do about it now," she shrugged.

"Want to go back to your room? I'll walk you there?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Sure, I'd like that." They walked to her room and she began to explain to him Amon's true identity and finished just in time to see Noatak speaking to a woman in front of the door. She seemed to be pissed just as much as Noatak's body stance; he was tired and annoyed which wasn't good. "Who's that?"

The Lieutenant's eyes widened. "Why don't we come back later?" He grabbed her shoulders and began to steer her away from them, but, Korra being Korra, she was too stubborn to leave when someone was keeping her from sleeping.

"Hey, Amon, is everything alright here?" Behind her she heard Lieutenant groan. "You seem to be upset." As she approached them she wasn't fazed by then woman's eyes staring daggers at her and the apparent hatred and annoyance she felt toward the Avatar.

"Like you would know, _Avatar_ ," she snarled. "You would never be able to understand Amon and his feelings. Why- "

"Mina," Amon/Noatak interjected, "now isn't the time. If you want to speak with me come back in the morning when I have a bit more energy."

"Of course, Amon, I of all people, know how tired you can get… especially when someone is in the bed with you," she smirked, the insult directed toward the Avatar.

Korra took notice and clenched her fists, trying not to punch _Mina_ in the face with a little fire to back it up. "Why don't you leave before we _both_ do something we'll regret? I'm sure there's someone else in the compound that needs a whore bothering them when they want to sleep… _alone_ ," she sneered.

So fast Korra barely dodged it, Mina shot her arm forward to hit her in the face. Korra reacted by doing a backflip and kicked her arm hard enough to leave a large, sensitive bruise on her forearm. Getting into a defensive stance, the Avatar waited for the woman to attack. When Mina got close the bender jumped off the wall and kicked the older woman in the back to send her sprawling onto the floor. The two of them fought with so much ferocity that the two men didn't interfere should they get caught in the cross-fire. When she had enough, Korra lurched forward and punched Mina in the jaw, knocking her out. Panting, the young girl turned to see Noatak leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed his mask off to show he was smirking. "Jealous are we, _Korra_?" he taunted.

"I'd be quiet or you'll end up like her," she warned, jabbing him sharply in the chest.

"Okay, you win. Now, let's go inside." Noatak sat at his desk, Lieutenant took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the desk and Korra sat on the desk on a spot with no papers. "Korra, are you alright? It got pretty intense in the auditorium."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but the memories just keep coming back…I can't get them out of my head," she whined, her eyes pleading for him to cease the pain. "Noatak, what do I do?"

Noatak opened his mouth but closed it when nothing came to mind. Luckily, the Lieutenant spoke up, "the only thing that will work is to just accept that it happened and to not let it corrupt you," he murmured. "That's how I made it without developing a bloodlust and kept my sanity."

"Lee," she whispered. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He didn't realize how much he needed it until he felt his shoulders shaking in quiet sobs. His tears slid down his face to soak the cloth and skin of Korra's shoulder. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "Everything will be alright, Lee, I promise."

Noatak watched as she comforted his Lieutenant with awe etched into his features. He'd spoke of her as if she was an item, the Avatar, so that he didn't think of her as a living, breathing person that felt joy, remorse, anger, humility. When the Equalists ambushed her on Avatar Aang Memorial Island, he reveled in the fact that he instilled fear into the big, brave Avatar. But last night, when he left to go to the bathroom during the night, he came back to find her squirming on the bed with a fine sheen of sweat covering her skin. She was muttering something he couldn't make out until he leaned in closer to hear her whining, "No, please, no, don't take my bending. _Please!_ " His heart plummeted when he realized just how much he traumatized her. But seeing her now, he just hoped that she won't have nightmares about him anymore.

"I hate to intrude, but there are some matters I must discuss with you, Lee. It pertains with Korra's current state of housing."

When the Lieutenant just stared at him, Korra interjected, "he's saying we're going to stage an accident where everyone will think I'm dead so that I can stay here. Why can't you just speak _normal_ for once?"

"Because I can do as I wish. I'll be in there soon enough, Korra."

About thirty minutes later, Noatak came into their room and changed before plopping down onto the bed next to Korra where she was reading her book once more. "Noa, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What is out relationship? Like what exactly _are_ we?"

"Well…I was hoping that we could…I don't know…date?" he replied shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That is… if you want to!" he added quickly.

"Good, me, too…so…goodnight, Noa," she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips before setting her book down on her nightstand and turning off her light.

"Goodnight, Korra," Noatak sighed contentedly.

 **Wow! This was one of my longest chapters yet! I hope to make more like these and hope ya'll like the story! And trust me, things will get exciting later on! Until next chapter! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Determination

Rating: T

Pairings: Amorra/Noarra, Bopal, Irosami

Summary: After being captured by the Equalists when running from the cabin Tarrlok held her in the mountains, Korra develops an unlikely friendship with the leader of the Equalists, Amon. When feelings get involved and jealousy is ignited, it's enough to set the young Avatar on edge. Fights, humor, and love is in the air.

 _The Equalists stage Korra's death, new friends, embarrassment, and fights_

 **Hey, ya'll! I hope you're having a good week! ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Narrator POV**

Korra, Noatak, and the Lieutenant were on their way to an abandoned warehouse for the exchange and all were nervous. "Now, Korra, I want you to know you _will_ get hurt today," Noatak warned.

"Yeah, I know. If a police officer tries to hurt you or anyone, you'll pull me in front and when you can, you'll heal me. I know the circumstances."

"Korra, don't make this seem as if this is a joke!" he chided. "This is a matter of life and death. You could die if this doesn't go according to plan."

"Noatak, I'm prepared to do what I must to restore peace to Republic City and I'm not making light of this… trust me. I know what I'm getting in to and I've accepted that."

"We're here," Lee announced.

"Okay, let's tie you up." The two men bound Korra and gagged her before entering the building; they had arrived two hours early so they could be ahead of the police. When it was time, the door opened and Korra's heart stopped when her eyes landed on Lin, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, and even Naga as they came in. "What are they doing here?" Noatak hissed quietly. Korra just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, Amon!" Lin shouted. "Hand over the Avatar!"

"My Equalists first, Chief," he replied calmly.

Turning around, Lin commanded, "Bring them in!" A couple of seconds later a long row of men and women in jail suits were brought in to the warehouse. They were let go and they ran over to the side of the Equalists. "Now, hand her over!" Noatak pushed her forward toward the Chief of Police. When she was in the middle of the two of them, Lin was reaching when she yelled, "Now!" Knowing what would happen; Korra secretly took a step back so Noatak could reach her and pull her in front of him as a metal whip sliced across the air to lodge itself into her stomach. Blood started to seep out to stain her clothes as she shook violently and looked down and collapsed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"No!" Mako lurched forward and directed lightning at Noatak. Not able to process it, he couldn't react quickly enough. Instead, Korra entered the Avatar State and came from out nowhere to redirect it. She was about to send it back toward the police, but her eyes widened and she turned slightly to send it out the window. Noatak carried her to the safety of a stack of boxes with the Lieutenant. It was a battle against benders and nonbenders and neither would back down.

Noatak started to heal her when a roar erupted from the other side and Naga jumped over and began to approach the men. Korra had regained enough consciousness to calm her down. "Okay, Korra, I'm going to go end this, ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she sighed.

" _Stop!_ " Noatak commanded. Every single person there turned to look at him. "Because of your foolishness the Avatar has been injured _severally_." He motioned for the Lieutenant to bring her out. Doing as planned he brought her out and dropped her, giving Korra a headache. "Benders use their power to _kill_ someone. You tried to kill _me._ But instead you've almost killed your so-called protector or bridge between the two worlds." Everyone was quiet until they heard Naga being to whimper loudly then howl.

"Leaver her and go! You've done enough!"

"Actually, I think I'll take her with me."

"That wasn't part of the deal, Amon!"

"It also wasn't part of the deal to try and kill each other. Seeing as there has been a change of events all bets are off." With that said, a couple of Equalists threw smoke bombs and everyone ran out back and into the trucks.

When they made it back to the compound, Lee and Noatak rushed to get her to his room so she could be healed. They placed her onto the bed and Lee went into the bathroom to fill a bucket with water. "That really hurts," Korra whined. She bit her lip and stared up at the ceiling.

Lee came back and Noatak got to work. "Do you remember what happened after we brought you out from behind the boxes?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she thought about it. "Sort of. All I know is that Mako sent a bolt of lightning at you and I did something."

Noatak moved to sit higher up on the bed. "You went into the Avatar State and _redirected the lightning_. You were about to aim it at the police and then shifted towards the window."

Korra's eyes were wide. "I almost hit them?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded.

They all sat in silence for several minutes as they all processed the day's events. "So what's our next move?" Lee asked, unintentionally startling them.

"What if we join forces with the Task Force? Equalists and Police working together to bring peace to Republic City and take down the triads. Also, I want Asami and Bolin to know I'm okay. The others can find out later when we plan to work together, but for now just the two of them."

Noatak glanced at Lee and nodded. "That can be arranged. Anything else?"

She smirked. "Naga needs to be with me. She has separation anxiety and won't bode well without me."

"I-I don't know," he sighed. "With everything going on it seems too early to do something that extreme. And won't they notice she's gone? She's _huge!_ "

Korra was becoming desperate. "Then we'll wait! Naga would probably even run away if it meant finding me. Like a lot of Avatars before me they had an animal companion: Naga is _mine_. I can't go on without her and it's just the same for her."

Noatak stared into his girlfriend's pleading eyes as she begged him to bring her oldest friend to her. "We'll wait a few weeks. It'll give us enough time for us to come up with future plans and you can get used to the compound and get to know everybody. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" she squealed. Korra shot forward and pressed her lips to his in fervent passion. "Thank you so much!"

Lee chuckled while getting to his feet. "I'll see you two lovebirds in the morning. Goodnight."

When Korra woke the next morning, Noatak was still asleep so she decided to get ready and leave to go eat breakfast in the commons with everyone else. There, she found Lee glaring at some of the annoying new recruits as they tried to show off to some of the women in the area. "Not having a good morning, Lee?" she laughed while setting her tray down and sitting next to him.

He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I am just thinking it's too early for cactus juice," he joked. "Where's Amon?"

"Sleeping. I usually wake up super early to do training and I just feel like I should be doing something."

One of the men from before came and took a seat across from her. "You could _do_ me!" he laughed. His friends around him began to laugh hysterically and some even rolled on the floor.

With a devilish look in her eye, she leaned toward him and whispered in his ear so quietly on he and Lee could hear, "I am a ride you would not survive." Korra leaned back and smirked as he stared at her in horror. "Now back off."

He sprinted away leaving his friends wondering what she had said. "Go away," Lee commanded. When they had finally left, he and Korra exchanged a look and fell into a fit of giggles. "That was hilarious!" he laughed.

"Did you see the look he gave me?" she squealed. "Amon would _not_ have liked that."

A deep voice spoke up behind them which sounded dull from sleep. " _What_ would I have not liked?" The two turned around slowly to see the mask staring down at them. "I'm waiting," he told them, irritated.

"I was just messing with one of the guys who was being stupid. It's nothing," Korra answered nonchalantly while turning back to her food.

Noatak moved to sit across from her and she could see how tired he was. "Why were you gone when I woke up? I thought you were going to stay with me?"

She took a sip of milk and poked at her eggs. "I got hungry and didn't want to wait for people to bring it to me."

"Amon?" Korra glared up at the woman from the other night. "I hate to interrupt, but I thought you should know she was saying some pretty bad things to him." She leaned over the table and seemed to try to be seductive. "You know, like the things _I_ used to say to _you_."

Lee and Korra rolled their eyes as Noatak suppressed an annoyed groan. "Mina, you need to forget about the past. It was _seven years ago_. I've moved on and you should do the same."

Korra stood up, slid over the table, and glared at the woman from beside her boyfriend. "Yeah, we're dating now and you have no business in our relationship."

Mina was dumbfounded as she turned on her heel and stormed away leaving those around her confused. "Do you _have_ to be so rude to her?" Noatak asked while standing up.

She stood as well and jabbed him sharply on the chest. " _She_ needs to back off. I never would've done anything to her if she hadn't been flirting nonstop with you," she growled. "I'll see you around."

Korra walked out of the commons and asked one of the equalists where the training room was. "We're headed that way right now. We could train together if you'd like." She smiled and nodded while following them. The one who invited her leaned over to talk to her since he was much taller than she was. "I'm Kyo, by the way. And you don't have to introduce who you are," he chuckled. "I know who you are."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you of Fire Nation decent?" she wondered.

He seemed shocked that she knew that, but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah! How did you know?"

"The White Lotus has made sure that I know a lot about the world and that includes common names to the four nations." A small blush crept up her cheeks as she answered. She hoped that he didn't think she was arrogant in her studies. People didn't even like her because of her bending; she didn't want to add knowledge to the list. "But I like your name."

They entered the training room and all split off to spar. Korra and Kyo got together and stood in a defensive position. "I wish I knew what you do. You're so young, but know so much of the world."

He lunged forward and attempted to hit one of her chi points, but she slid out of his way. "To be honest, I've only ever been in the Southern Water Tribe and Republic City."

She shot a leg out to knock him off his feet, but he flipped backwards and tried to get behind her. Korra dove forward and brought her arm up to block another one of his attacks. "What was it like down south?"

She shrugged and landed a blow on his side. He grimaced and managed to do the same to her. "I wouldn't know. I lived in a compound that was guarded by the White Lotus and they rarely let me leave. I got to go to town when I did very well during training that day."

He frowned and hit a chi point on her left leg. "That's not very nice. How old were you?"

"I was in that compound from ages five to seventeen. The only reason I'm even here is because I ran away. My airbending teacher decided to let me stay, but under the condition that the White Lotus stay on the island with us."

"So even though you were free here in the city, you never really had any freedom?"

"Yeah." Korra won when she had pinned him down on the ground with his hands above his head. "But I never knew what I was missing so I didn't feel as bad." She got to her feet and offered him her hand to help him up. "And besides, it's like an animal at the zoo: if it behaves well it can get a bigger cage."

"Korra." They all turned to see Amon and Lee standing at the doorway to the room. "What are you doing?"

"Sparring. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I need to speak with you…privately. Will you accompany me?"

With a curt nod, she started after him. "Oh!" She gave Kyo a quick hug and waved goodbye to the others. "I'll see you guys later!"

When they reached his office, Noatak took a seat at his desk and placed his mask on the side of the table. "Korra, what we are about to talk about is very important and I want to make sure you understand the gravity of the situation. Okay?"

She nodded and moved to sit on the seat across from him and next to Lee. "Hit me."

"We are dating…and because of this I was wondering if maybe I could take you out to…" he coughed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "To dinner. Korra, I would like to take you out to dinner."

Korra grinned up at her boyfriend and nodded. "I would like that very much, Noa." She leaned over the desk and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to read. I'll see the two of you later."

Later, Noatak decided he would go eat in the commons with Korra and Lee. They sat at a table in the middle of the room where people were not bothering them. They were discussing future plans when Korra heard a voice behind her saying, "Ugh just _look at her_. She thinks she's so amazing because she's the Avatar."

Korra stood up at glared at Mina while those at the table she sat at slid away in fear to other seats. "Wait, Korra, no!" Noatak whispered, trying to grab her arm as she walked towards his ex. But, as fate would have it, he missed and she continued forward. Across from him, Lee was trying to keep his laughing quiet- he, too,was failing at this simple task.

"Do you have a problem with me being here?" Korra growled.

Mina stood up and gave the Avatar a leveled glare. "I do, actually."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I'm here to stay. I'm kinda being held prisoner," she retorted and started back to sit with Noa.

"If only you were," Mina muttered.

She stopped in her place. "I'm sorry, but if you have something to say to me; say it to my face. If not, don't say anything at all."

"I said 'if only you were'!" she yelled loud enough for the entire room to grow silent. Korra turned around with her fists clenched. "You're a sorry excuse for an Avatar! You're weak and you look to others to defend you!"

"If I'm not mistaken you're sporting a very bad injury on your jaw that _I_ put there. Does that mean you're weaker than me?"

Mina scoffed and avoided Korra's stern gaze. "You got lucky-"

"No, you got stupid! If you thought you could take me when I didn't have my bending then you're even more stupid than I thought!"

By now everyone was drawing nearer in hopes that there would be a fight. Mina must've thought this was funny because she started to smirk. "So you've heard of me?"

"How could I not? Amon told me that you were his ex and that he regretted every second of it." After this was said, Korra heard Noatak groan and Lee lose control of his laughter. The two women had a stare down with their muscles tensed until Noatak got up to end the fight. "Okay, you two, let's calm down. Mina, what we had is gone. And, Korra, come back to the table." He guided her back to the table and were about to sit down when they heard Mina say, "Slut."

"Crap," he muttered.

Korra spun around and bolted towards Mina. She tackled her and they began to roll around on the floor. Equalists all came forward and shouted, " _Fight! Fight! Fight!"_ Lee was laughing and Noatak was trying to settle down the crowd. Korra got kneed in the stomach and Mina got punched in the jaw in the same place as before. They were circling each other when Korra was grabbed by Lee from behind. "Let me go! We need to settle this once and for all!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly; staring at Mina who looked like she wanted to kill the girl he held.

"Lieutenant, do _not_ let her go!" Noatak ordered while also yelling at the crowd.

"Yes! Please!"

"Okay," he sighed.

"No!" Lee released her and Korra launched toward her opponent. They were rolling on the floor again when a spectator yelled, "Hey! Why don't they just fight for Amon? Winner dates him, loser can't even talk to him!" Everyone murmured in agreement. Mina nodded and before Korra could, Noatak came and tried to talk her out of it. "Korra, this is not a good idea. _Please_ don't do this."

"Do you not believe in me?" she whispered, obviously hurt.

He glared at her from behind the mask. "You know that's not what I meant. Don't twist my words."

She turned away from him. "I'm going to do this!" she yelled to the crowd.

Noatak moved to stand next to Lee and crossed him arms in a pout. "What are you going to do if she loses?"

"I'm just hoping she's ticked off enough at me that she takes it out on Mina."

Mina attacked first and dove for Korra. She dodged her and let her hit a table before moving to pin her arms behind her back. She threw her head back and hit Korra's nose which began to bleed profusely. After a couple more minutes of fighting, it looked like Korra was going to lose when to lose. She looked around and saw Noatak and Lieutenant watching sadly. Noatak noticed she was looking and gave her a thumbs up. A surge of hope filled her and she managed to get her legs on her chest and pushed her off. With a quick kick to the stomach, she staggered to her feet and walked over to Mina who was staring up at her in defeat. She brought her fist back and allowed it to connect with the ever-growing bruise on her jaw: knocking her out.

With blood trialing down her chin, she looked around and now realized they were cheering. A couple people picked her up and worked her over to Noatak. She was placed in his arms and he removed his mask and held it in front of their faces so he could give her a victory kiss. Lots of people began to whistle which caused her to start to giggle. "I need to heal myself," she smiled up at him.

When they returned to their room, Noatak worked to heal her worst wounds. "You nearly lost," he growled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't. And now _Mina_ can't talk to you anymore," she stated with a triumphant smile.

Noatak lightly slapped her leg to signal he had finished and walked away into the bathroom. "You should've listened to me," he whispered, leaning over the sink.

Korra glanced up and realized just what she had done. "Noa, I'm sorry. I just couldn't look weak in front of everyone. I'm trying to get them to like me- "

He turned away from her. " _They_ don't _need_ to like you! The only person who needs to is me! Korra, I don't know what I would've done if you had lost."

She forced him to look at her and gently cupped his cheek. "The reason I fought is because of how much I care for you. Just like at our meeting with the police I will die for you, Noatak. I…I love you."

Surprised, he stared at her for several seconds before wrapping her in his arms and hugging the death out of her. "I love you, too," he replied into her hair. "Now, tomorrow we will go on out date, so I hope you feel better then."

"I'm sure I will," she winked. "Goodnight, Noatak."


End file.
